Action Comics 708
"Moving Miracle!" is the main story from issue #708 of the American ongoing superhero fantasy comic series Action Comics, published by DC Comics. It was written by David Michelinie with artwork by Jackson Guice. Inks were provided by Denis Rodier with coloring by Glenn Whitmore and lettering by Bill Oakley. The cover art for this issue was illustrated by Jackson Guice with Suzanne Bourdages as cover colorist and Android Images doing the color separations. It was edited by Mike Carlin with Chris Duffy as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a March, 1995 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.50 per copy (US). Synopsis Deathtrap infiltrates the Metropolis Social Services Center while it is being rennovated and sets up a series of high-tech gadgets designed to capture Superman. Clark Kent puts in a few hours at the Daily Planet and ruminates about his pending nuptials to Lois Lane, who is in the middle of investigating a story about a serial killer. On New Genesis, Mister Miracle is in a funk and not even a bathing Big Barda can lighten his spirits. He is suddenly whisked away to Earth via a Boom Tube where he has to help Superman defeat Deathtrap's devices. Meanwhile, Conduit breaks out of Stryker's Island Penitentiary. Appearances * Superman, Kal-El * Big Barda * Frank Berkowitz * Lois Lane * Mister Miracle, Scott Free * Ron Troupe * Conduit, Kenny Braverman * Deathtrap, Carl Draper * Boyd * Charlie * Perkins * Spencer * Daily Planet staff * Stryker's Island Penitentiary staff * Humans * Kryptonians * New Gods * Metropolis :* New Troy :* 344 Clinton Street :* Daily Planet :* Dooley Square :* Metropolis Social Services Center :* Stryker's Island Penitentiary * New Genesis :* Waters of Wonder * Pacific Ocean * Aero disks * Boom Tube * Force field * Mother Box * Stasis shackles * None * Electromagnetism * Energy projection :* Heat vision * Flight * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Teleportation Notes & Trivia * This issue is Superman navigation number: 1995/12. * Letters column responses for this issue are provided by Chris Duffy. * Suzanne Bourdages and Android Images coloring and color separation credit is provided on the letters column page. * The cover to this issue is a tribute to the cover to ''Mister Miracle'' #6 by Jack Kirby. * Lois Lane makes reference to Senator Fulton, who was killed on New Year's Eve in ''Action Comics'' #707. * Dooley Square is likely named for editor Kevin Dooley. * First and only known appearance to date of Boyd; an employee at the Metropolis Social Services Center. * First and only known appearance to date of Spencer; an employee at the Metropolis Social Services Center. * First and only known appearance to date of Charlie; a guard at Stryker's Island Penitentiary. * First and only known appearance to date of Perkins; a guard at Stryker's Island Penitentiary. * Deathtrap has also gone by the name of Master Jailer. His first Post-Crisis appearance is in ''Adventures of Superman'' #517 in November, 1994. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Navigation ---- Category:Action Comics Vol 1 Category:1995/Comic issues Category:March, 1995/Comic issues Category:Jenette Kahn/Editor-in-Chief Category:David Michelinie/Writer Category:Jackson Guice/Penciler Category:Denis Rodier/Inker Category:Glenn Whitmore/Colorist Category:Bill Oakley/Letterer Category:Jackson Guice/Cover artist Category:Jackson Guice/Cover inker Category:Suzanne Bourdages/Cover colorist Category:Android Images/Cover colorist Category:Chris Duffy/Assistant editor Category:Mike Carlin/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries